Shaggy Rogers (Scoob Wars)
|-|Base= |-|Haka no Baka Shaggy= |-|JJ Shaggy= |-|Redstone Crafter Shaggy= |-|Wow Armor Shaggy= |-|Shaggy Million Prime= |-|Metarutorōru Shaggy= Note: Shaggy hasn't shown his true power in Scoob Wars all of his forms haven't showed yet. Summary Shaggy is one of the main characters from Scoob Wars. Shaggy is a being who has too much power but Shaggy shows mercy and doesn't shows his true power in Scoob Wars. This Shaggy uses a Lightsaber. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Physical Characteristics * Flight * Time Travel * Space Survivability * Beyond-Dimensional Existence * Reality Warping * Omnipotent * Energy Manipulation * Superhuman Speed * Magnetism Manipulation * Healing * Transformation * Light Manipulation * Sound Manipulation * Forcefield Creation * And Many More Equipments * Lightsaber Transformations and Forms * Haka no Baka: Bak bak baka baka baka baka baka baka BAKA! * JJ Shaggy: 'After defeating Joker Shaggy obtained this form which gives him powers of all the clowns. * '''Redstone Crafter Shaggy: '''Shaggy bans bullies from the game by asking his dad who works for Mojang and obtains this form that can give him more than 100 Redstones. * '''Wow Armor: '''When Shaggy hits people with this armor everyone says wow 6 times. * '''Shaggy Million Prime: '''Stronger than Superman One Million Prime and has the ability to throw infinite gold out of his hands. * '''Metarutorōru Shaggy: '''Shaggy uses this form to troll Troll Quest, this form also has the ability to use good sound effects. * '???: '''Shaggy's strongest form but he doesn't uses it and it's unknown. Powers and Stats '''Tier: Beyond Memetic, 1-A when he doesn't want to show his true power and shows mercy |Infinitely Memetic | Massively Beyond Infinitely Memetic|Memiest Memetic|Memetic 2000 Name: '''Shaggy Rogers '''Origin: '''Scoob Wars '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''The strongest being in Scoob Wars '''Attack Potency: '''Nobody dares to fight against him except when he shows mercy '''Speed: '''Definetly faster than Sonic the Hedgehog '''Lifting Strength: Beyond Memetic Striking Strength: Beyond Memetic Durability: Ask him! Stamina: '''Unknown '''Range: His range is so high that he can blow up the entire universe by just saying Zoinks! Standard Equipment: '''Lightsaber '''Intelligence: Genius Level Weaknesses: 'None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' * '''Shaggy Slap: '''A move where Shaggy grows his hand an slaps people in the face, he can turn his arm back to normal no worries. * '''Ultra Super Duper Mega Ultra Multi Awesome Crazy Fantastic Omega Scooby Snack Punch: '''Shaggy throw his Scooby Snack and Scooby Snack can become a Ultra Super Duper Mega Ultra Multi Awesome Crazy Fantastic Omega Strong punch! * '''Shaggy Hit: '''Shaggy hits people with scary words. * '''The Z Word: '''Shaggy says Zoinks and then his target is blowed up. * Shaggy is probably going to show more of this amazing powers in Scoob Wars: The Return of the Scooby Snacks. Others '''Notable Victories: The Character who defeted Almost All Joke Characters Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Scoob Wars Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 1-A Category:Massively Beyond Memetic Category:Memetic tier Category:Memetic Category:Beyond Memetic Category:The Fastest Character On This Wiki Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Memiest Memetic Category:Flight Users Category:Flight Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Scoob Wars Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Lightsaber Users Category:Healing Users Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Super Strength Category:Transformation Users Category:Yapmaci1234's Profiles Category:Forcefield Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Massively Beyond Omnipotent Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond Omnipresent Category:Beyond Omnipotence Category:Beyond Omniverse Level Category:Magnetism Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Memetic 2000 Category:Unknown Age Category:Shaggy